How To Do A Proposal
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Hugging Hiccup, kissing Hiccup, freeing Hiccup from a mess he somehow manages to get himself into ... She's a Viking, not some love struck teenager! Yet here she was, Astrid Hofferson crying in fear of losing the one person that meant the entire world to her. She'd fight for her love and there was only one way she knew how. One-shot. I own nothing.


Astrid tossed and turned under neath her covers, the events of the day replaying through her mind.

Snotlout had the bright idea of infiltrating a known dragon hunters hide out, only to lose Hiccup and Toothless.

That mutton head had trapped her Hiccup and his loyal dragon got them gassed with dragon root and to top it off, the duo had been held captive, forced to compete in dragon fights.

"Hiccup ... I can't lose you!" The blonde's eyes widen her body launching forward as she leaves the dream realm.

Sweat glistening down her brow as she shook, tears raining down her face. "I can't lose him, I just can't!"

Every thought of the berkian heir that entered her mind was of the boy chained to that rusty wall, the large metal manacle forcing the boy she loves to watch as his best friend fights for his life.

His nasally voice repeatedly saying her name as his emerald eyes light up in hope, Hiccup had tried to escape, but had zero chance of getting out on his own.

Hugging Hiccup, kissing Hiccup, freeing Hiccup... She's a Viking, not some love struck teenager! Yet here she was, Astrid Hofferson crying in fear of losing the one person that meant the entire world to her.

Losing Hiccup was not an option, she'd keep the boy in check, helping him get over his obsession with Viggo Grimborn, and she'd stay by his side no matter what gets in her way.

Heather had told her they were perfect for each other, to just kiss and get together already, but too embarrassed she claimed the boy as only a friend ... Except he's not, Hiccup is the love of her Archipelago.

In a flash, the girl is rushing towards the dragon stables, parchment and charcoal in hand. Her decision had been made; the moment of truth for her has finally been seen.

Astrid hastily writes down the words, she knows this is breaking the Viking tradition, but Hiccup had changed everything the moment he befriended Toothless.

Now it's her turn

" _Chief Stoick, I wish to enter into a wedding contract with your only son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. As a member of the Hofferson household I don't have much to offer when it comes to gold, sheep or yaks, but I love your son with all my heart, I will stand with him as he grows into our Cheif and I will protect him from any harm. I know full well what I am asking breaks years of Viking tradition, the heir is born into a promised marriage from birth, however I wish to challenge that betrothal and wed Hiccup Haddock._

 _Astrid Hofferson."_

The page is rolled into a cylinder and attached to Shapshot's back leg. The tiny terror squeaking at the foreign feeling before flying away into the night

Astrid watched as the dragon disappeared from view, there was no going back now, that proclamation was now on its way to the Chief of Berk, she'd asked for Hiccup's hand.

Blue eyes twinkle as the night turns to day, her gaze turns to Hiccup's hut, the place she knows the boy is still sound asleep from the horrible events.

Would Hiccup be happy with what she'd done? Would he accept her as his wife and bear her children? Did he love her as much as she did him?

"I thought you'd never do it!" Exclaims a strong female voice on her side

Astrid jumps a bit, but lowers her guard upon sight of Heather, the brunette giving her a knowing look. "Figured it was time, I almost lost him yesterday. I can't imagine living in a world without Hiccup in it."

"Because you love him, Astrid; it's nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. We all know Hiccup feels the same way about you, it's easy to see."

"I hope you're right. Cause if-"

"He's not going to reject you; in fact I bet he's over joyed when he finds out." States Heather, hand now resting a top Astrid's broad shoulder "You and Hiccup belong together, everyone can see it"

Astrid smiles, pulling her best friend in to a hug "When did I become such a girl? It used to be all about axe throwing and winning competitions."

Heather laughs as the two women break apart "Now it's all about your Hiccup. He's replaced all of those things, but you're still you. When you throw an axe, you do it out of worry for his safety, when you win a competition; you do it out of respect and to prove yourself to him."

"Odin what has that boy done to me?" Chuckles Astrid, she'd gone soft, but her rough exterior was her mask, much like Hiccup used sarcasm, she hid behind the rough persona.

"So, on a brighter note, how long do you think it'll be till the Chief gets here?" Questions a knowing Heather

At this Astrid freezes, the Chief was coming? "Oh, I didn't know he'd come all the way out here-" The Viking female would have continued had it not been for the sweep of her feet, straight into an over joyed, muscular arm.

"Ah finally one of ya made a move!" Exclaims Stoick "Las I would be honored if ya were to become my daughter in law!"

Astrid smiles, despite her growing fear of telling Hiccup … Would he accept her? Would he rush her into his arms like Stoick? "I'm really glad you accepted my proposal Chief, now the only one that doesn't know about this is Hiccup."

Stoick lowers the maiden to the ground "Well then go tell him! Oh I can't wait to see his face when he finds out!"

"When who finds out what?" Comes a nasally voice from behind, the brunette of the hour had arrived in a timely fashion. Hiccup gawked at the reactions he was receiving, joy from his father, relieved in Heather and Astrid … Was that fear?

"Are you alright, Astrid?"

The blonde grabs at her axe, biting her bottom lip in nervousness "I'm fine Hiccup, but there's something I need to tell you."

Hiccup takes the trembling hands into his own, slightly massaging the knuckles to get the girl of his dreams to relax "You can tell me anything, Astrid."

Blue eyes roam from Heather to Stoick, each of the pair giving a hefty thumbs up and gentle shove with their hands. Astrid nods and takes a deep breathe, this was the moment, after this Hiccup would either be her fiancé … Or he may never speak to her again.

"Hiccup, you've changed me. I used to not care about making my braids perfect or my skirt not wrinkly, but when I see you, the way you look at me … That's all I think about and earlier when Snotlout came back without you, I was terrified that I'd lost the one person that I just can't live without. I decided last night that I wasn't going to be afraid anymore … Hiccup Haddock-"

Hiccup's soothing touches cease, his green gaze now locked solely on the woman before him, Astrid stared directly at him before continuing.

"I'm about to defy the gods and every single one of our ancestors wishes-"

Hiccup's palms begin to sweat and slightly shake; he couldn't quite grasp what Astrid was attempting to say just yet.

"I challenged your birth betrothal and I've gotten your fathers blessing to being your wife … Hiccup, will you marry me?"

Hiccup was suddenly out of breath, faltering backwards just a bit before the realization kicked in … Astrid, the girl he'd sworn for years would never be interested in him was asking for his hand. "Astrid …"

Astrid lowers her head, she knew Hiccup didn't feel the same way, tears leaked from her eyes before a comforting hand takes hold of her ring finger upon her left hand.

"You can't propose to someone without a ring." Finishes Hiccup as he places the silver emerald band perfectly on the digit "I planned to ask you tonight, but looks like you beat me to the punch. Astrid, I love you, always have and I always will. It's my honor to become your husband." Within seconds the brunette teen locks lip with the blonde beauty, the engaged couple now intertwined beyond compare.

 **How cute was that! I'd love to see the actual proposal, but since we never got that chance I decided to create my own!**


End file.
